ALL SINS FORGIVEN
by 2012AJ-takersRP
Summary: Whoever said a picture's worth a thousand words wasn't jiving! Quite the sticky situation Mr. A.J has found himself in this time. Jake can't decide, Rahway thinks there's only one way out, Ghost is talking murder, and Gordon just wants it taken care of period. Find out how it all plays out for the newest member of the Takers crew.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the fictional characters from the movie takers. The only thing I do own is my original character, story title and imagination. Enjoy._**

**ALL SINS FORGIVEN**

**Chapter One** "_Escape plan backfires_"

When Jake Attica offered A.J the chance at a position in the crew, ran by the high roller Gordon Cozier and his partner the street savvy Delante Rivers who was referred by his street name Ghost, he never expected that the decision to join would lead to the 23yearold ivy league grad running for his life, with a duffle bag over his shoulder filled with stolen money.

Ghost had a hot head, and wasn't always in for a debate about how the jobs should be carried out A.J soon learned in an early argument that had taken place just hours before, between the two. It had been about the escape plan they would use once the job was finished, which was now the primary reason the young man was in a quick sprint with the cops hot on his ass.

It almost seemed odd, for A.J who had been head of his class at Princeton University to be caught up in such a life. He was very intelligent and charming, which made him a likely candidate for any business offer thrown in his direction. He was a tall white male with blue eyes and a way with the ladies, seeming to appeal to them in little to no effort of his own. His father had high hopes for him, filling his shoes at his self owned organization being one of them. A.J was after all his only son, so it seemed logical.

However despite all the advantages, there was one thing about him that contradicted everything shown on the outside exterior. A.J was a bit of a bad boy with a quiet mystery hanging over his future, a black sheep among his family of whites. Choosing to use his knowledge to play some sort of Robin Hood for himself and the four other men he now considered a second family, seemed to be his new acquired profession. Bank robber, he didn't fit the profile and that alone was what made him so good at it. But with only two jobs in, over the span of a year, A.J was still considered new bait amongst his already well established crew members.

Taking a quick left and jumping over a fence, he hit an alley way. The cops were fast, but the donuts and coffee had seemed to slow even the youngest of the five. A.J hurried his pace, passing the people on the street with their curious and shocked expressions. "_Got to find somewhere to hide, lose these guys_" He thought as he hit another corner in a dash.

Coming to an abrupt halt, he took notice of a window. He looked back to make sure there were no cops. There weren't any in view just yet, but he was certain they would track him eventually. He looked back to the window and approached. The slight opening would be enough for him to create a wider entrance into the residence. Rushing over considering the idea he took off his jacket and lined the fabric with the bottom on the window. With a slight push the window opened completely and he tossed the duffle onto the floor.

He climbed through the window, using his coat almost as covers for his hands, careful not to leave his prints behind. Once he was through he turned and closed the window down. Taking a look around he breathed, preparing his reaction for an owner who might still be inside. His gun, a 45, was resting neatly in the back of his pants providing easy access.

A.J took a few steps picking up the duffle and throwing the coat over his shoulder. It looked to be a nice little place and soon his inquiring mind had caused him to take a small tour. He was in so many words way to calm for someone who was supposed to be hiding out from the police, even more so after breaking an entering.

As he continued his curious look around the home, something went "_Crunch_" under his shoe. He looked down to find a paint brush hiding underneath. As an eyebrow rose slowly, his eyes made their way to a large canvas. Paints and even more brushes sat up ahead.

"Looks like I've stumbled into the home of Pablo Picasso" He muttered to himself as a faint grin hit his lips.

Walking closer, his attention was caught by a drawing. He picked it up admiring the detail when he heard the door open from behind him. Quickly he back stepped pressing his body to a nearby wall.

Eyes closed and breathing quick, A.J slowly gazed over to find that it had been a woman who had entered. He released his grip off the hidden weapon. If he could just make it to the door he would be able to avoid a messy situation.

The Young woman removed her ear buds and walked over setting her groceries on the counter top.

He watched her. Average features with no makeup, a fair olive complexion, one dimple that seemed to pop when she chewed her gum. Hiding slightly under a red crochet beanie was Light brown hair that reached her shoulders, white shirt jean jacket black pants and boots. She appeared to be around his age.

Looking up at the windows the young woman suddenly arched an eyebrow. Something was off.

"_Hello?"_ She called out immediately.

A.J froze before looking around as the word "_shit_" was mouthed. His thoughts bounced searching for a quick exit. There had to be a way out of there before she saw him.

She grabbed a tenderizer hammer from her array of utensils. After a moment passed she tossed it on the counter. "There's no one here." She shook her head almost laughing at the thought and grabbed some of the fruit she had purchased to put in the fridge.

Turning around she jumped back and let out a scream as she saw someone not far from her hiding against a wall. Not thinking in a frantic action she threw the orange in her hand and ran to the couch grabbing her phone to call the police.

AJ placed a hand on his shoulder where the orange seemed to glaze him before focusing on the young woman.

"Wow, lady hey!" He dropped the duffle, hopped over the sofa and stood three feet away from her waving his hands. "Wait listen, this isn't what it looks like I-"He paused for a split second. "Please just let me explain, put the phone down alright, just listen a minute"

A.J realized he was rambling, what the hell was he suppose to say, he had broke into her home, there was no excuse.

Clutching the phone tightly in her hand as a sort of leverage the young woman stared wide eyed at the man in front of her.

"Not what it looks like?" She yelled. "Well then why don't you explain it to me then, uh stranger I don't know in my loft without permission!" Moving over so the vintage trunk she used as a coffee table was between the two she placed a finger over the 9.

A.J noticed her eyes checking him out, but more or less he kept focus on the phone tightly gripped in her hand.

Biting down on her lip the young woman looked away and then back to A.J wondering if she would have time to sprint for the meat tenderizer she had left on the counter if he tried anything. Thinking to herself logically, she debated the distance and came to the conclusion that if he wanted to hurt her he would have done it already. With a breath she let her grip loosen on the phone and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm waiting, unless you came in here to steal stuff. So start explaining, you have less than a minute".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two** "_Seven foot gangsters and an anger ex girlfriend_"

For some reason all A.J thought about was the argument between him and Ghost. It was the reason he was in the shit he was in.

"_I'm telling you, it's a sure thing man, the subway worked around north, its perfect, they'll lose us there and it's a clean get away from that point" _

"_Nope, I still say it's too risky. We do the other plan we discussed and use the exit strategy on west inn plaza"_

"Some of a bitch" A.J mumbled to himself as he fought with a way to explain the situation to the young woman before she called the cops and got him put behind bars.

"Okay damn-it" He finally yelled grabbing her full attention as his features become pressed.

"Look I just broke up with an old girlfriend alright" He licked his lips as his puppy eyes surfaced.

"She got these guys to beat me up, I mean I guess she just couldn't get over the fact that well, I just don't love her anymore" He realized how stupid he must have sounded, but he was trying to play the field as best he could, just so he could get himself out the door that was behind her, she was after all the only thing standing before him and his freedom.

It would have been simple for A.J to forcibly move her out of his way. But even when it called for him to do so, he decided on a more subtle approach with a few crocodile tears and a sap ass story. He didn't want to hurt her, she really didn't have a thing to do with it, and it was his decision to enter through the half opened window in the first place.

Despite the alternative choice in the back of his mind, he continued.

"I mean now I'm a good what six foot something, but you got to understand these guys were fucking huge, monsters compared to me, like seven foot almost, I mean real big dudes. So I was staying over a friends you know to hide out, I couldn't go back to my place, my duffle bag with my clothes in it is right over there" He pointed to it and the young woman looked to see that it was sitting by the wall he had been hiding by when she first discovered him.

"I was not stealing from you I promise, I just so happened to have those things on me when they started chasing me"

He looked down slightly pouting. "I had to hide somewhere. They were going to kill me. I'm really sorry about all this, but just" He paused. "Please don't call the police on me, it's the last thing I need with everything I'm dealing with right now" he finished, with pleading baby blues praying she had bought it.

The Young Woman shifted causing her weight to one side as she took on a slight lean. Once he completed the story, part of her didn't want to believe him and part of her didn't. When she saw him almost on the verge of tears she arched an eyebrow in curiosity wondering if she should inquire more about this supposed relationship that almost got him killed.

Noticing the duffel bag again she sighed and put the phone back on the charger. The police never seemed to take care of much of the petty crimes that happened around the neighborhoods. So much crime in the city, one break-in wouldn't make a difference.

Walking over to him she stood in front of him and tilted her head to the side. "Fine I believe your little sob story, just call me a hopeful romantic, plus your ex girl seems like a real bitch if you don't mind my opinion of her."

He seemed to give a small sigh of relief when he heard those words "_Fine I believe your little sob story_" He was in the clear! When the Young woman had commented on how much of a bitch his supposed girlfriend had to be, in a way she had been right. In reality A.J only fabricated the story, polishing the truth to fit his discretion, Ghost in turn portraying the role of the bitchy ex, and the cops as the seven foot gangsters out for blood. It was a petty lie none the less, but if it saved his ass it was well worth it to tell.

He went to say something almost in an arrogant formation believing that this was almost over and done with, but her actions caught his undivided attention when he noticed her approaching her studio area.

Pursing her lips she eyed her old Polaroid camera as it sat there on a ledge. Looking over her shoulder seeing that he hadn't moved she picked up the camera and hid it behind her back. She had only used it for the little inspirations found everyday proposing to latch on to her attention, simple moments to replicate later on a canvas that needed to be saved in a quick snapshot.

She shrugged and stood back a little ways away from him making sure she had a good foot and A.J froze. "But just in case I find something missing." She took the camera from behind her and snapped his picture.

Taking the printed sheet from the opening slot she waited for it to develop.

Dark blue denim jeans, a plain pale gray button up, pushed back hair and a confused expression, printed into a photograph that was now in her possession.

A.J knew he was in big trouble. The young woman didn't appear to be easily fooled. Maybe she had bought the bullshit story, and maybe he had gotten away with her calling the police on him. But now, she had his picture which was the worst possible thing she could have.

With a smile as wide as the Grinch on Christmas morning the young woman moved, clearing the path that lead to the front door. "You're free to go…"

A small vibration hit his pants pocket and he reached in pulling out his cell phone glancing at it. It was Gordon's number lightening the screen. He was probably wondering where the hell A.J was and why it was taking him so long to reach the instructed meeting place to divide the money. He contemplated on whether answering would possibly blow his cover completely, and if waiting until he was all the way out to call Gordon back would produce high suspicions. He looked at the camera in the woman's hand. It had just gone from sticky situation, to completely fucked in a matter of moments. He was going to have to go with the second option.

Frowning, he looked at her. "Ah come on, I just told you I didn't steal anything, is keeping that picture really necessary? He was praying she would hand it over to him. But somewhere deep down he knew it was only a fool's hope.

Scanning around, eyes blinking, his mind raced for a second.

Watching him and how jumpy he seemed sparked her curiosity. Crossing arms over her chest once more she fought the urge to laugh at how skittish he was being, it created the slim idea that he did steal something after all.

"Okay, tell you what" A.J looked back at her again, this time confidently.

"Let me uh, take you to dinner or something. That way if anything is missing it will be paid for" He waved his hands hoping she hadn't misunderstood what he meant. "I'm not saying I took anything thing, because I didn't, let's just call it an advance"

He rubbed his hands together in attempts to somehow ease the nervous tension. "I mean I'll treat you to whatever you want, money doesn't matter, and then maybe I can get that picture back huh?"

The vibration hit his pocket again and his eyes met the door.

He threw a look over his shoulder to view his coat and the duffle a few feet behind, then to a desk. "Look I actually have to be somewhere, but here" He walked over grabbing a pencil and a sheet of paper. After writing he folded it one time and handed it to her. "That's my name and number alright, let me know if you want to take me up on that offer" Quickly he went to grab the bag and his coat.

He walked past the young woman.

"Thanks again for not calling the cops" he shouted before taking exit from the front door.

Opening the folded sheet of paper she smirked, putting a name to the face she let out the laugh she had been holding in.

"Well this has been an interesting day" Shaking her head she went to shut the door after taking off her beanie. Walking over to the counter sitting the paper with the Polaroid down, she grabbed the baguette. Slicing into the bread she went to the fridge and got herself some Cajun turkey to make a sandwich for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three** "_Evening the score_"

Finishing her lunch that had consisted of the turkey sandwich and fresh cut slices of apple the young woman stretched. As she heard her cell phone going off on the couch she walked over to pick it up. Reading her received text she groaned and texted her friend Jenny back a little peeved that she was canceling on her once again. Tossing her phone to the side she got up and went over to her canvas she had been working on which was hiding behind one that was completed. Tossing her gaze in the direction of the stool where her picture had been placed she arched an eyebrow and knelt down looking for it.

"Where's my picture." She asked herself.

It had only taken A.J fifteen minutes to make it to his car, that had been hidden in a small parking lot behind a mom and pop shop on the east side. His disguise still in effect, looked too many who had no clue, that he was simply a young man coming from a work out with sweaty clothes lugging down the black duffle he was carrying.

Once A.J reached the car he got inside and locked the doors. He pushed his hair back before grabbing his black white banded fedora from the backseat applying it on the top of his head in a smooth fashion. He tossed the bag filled with cash in its place and started the Silver Cadillac cts, which had been a new model, fresh interior with a new car smell still lingering.

He adjusted his mirror catching sight of his blue eyes. What a day this had turned out to be. He grabbed his phone looking at all the miss calls. Before he could finish browsing down the list, he was cut off by an incoming call.

Pressing talk he eased himself in his seat.

"Yeah?"

"Ivy League, where the hell have you been?"

It was Gordon.

"I've been calling and calling mate, what happened?"

A.J sighed. First because of the nick name the older man seemed to address him by. Once he had mentioned that he was a Princeton grad, the rest was out the window and his accomplishment had been made almost into a spectacle. It had been hard for the crew to believe that someone from a top school like Princeton would even consider a kind of career in robbing banks. The second reason for the sigh came in having to take the time to explain the new situation that was at hand.

"We got a problem G" he stated.

His frantic outward appearance had seemed to melt as if it had all been an act, and quiet out of character he was before making it to his vehicle. He seemed more relaxed and calm in his comfort zone, but there was still a hint of stress in his expression on closer inspection.

"Here it is in less than ten seconds, Cops were on my ass, I had to ditch um, so I took hideout by climbing in this window, to my luck the owner came home, some woman…"

"Did she call the man on you?"

"I gave her some story about an ex girlfriend who sent some gangsters after me, she bought it" A.J frowned as the next words followed. "But not after taking my picture"

"What! She has your photo?"

"Yeah, not only that, but my name and number to" A.J threw a look to the clock.

"Shit!" Gordon's voice blurted out.

"Yeah that's the same thing I said"

"Alright, well continue with plan, meet us at Rahway's place. When you get here will figure something out"

"Okay, later G" AJ closed the phone hanging up the call.

Taking a deep breath he went for his glove compartment and from it took a cigarette from a half pack of Camels. Lighting it quickly he inhaled the smoke holding it in his lungs and releasing. As the nicotine relieved him he pushed in his CD, _Al green's greatest hits_.

Pulling off into traffic, "_still in love with you"_ began playing.

The young woman ran a hand through her light brown hair and stood up after looking everywhere. Storming over to her couch she grabbed her phone and then to the counter grabbing the piece of paper. Dialing the number she waited for A.J to pick up the phone.

Coming to a red light after driving for only five minutes AJ looked down to find his phone was vibrating again.

He picked it up and looked to see a number he didn't recognize, he clicked talk and went to speak but before he could get a word out all her herd was "_Did you take my picture?"_

He questioned for a moment who it could be on the other end screaming at him, until the words "Picture" gave the voice away. It was the woman whose home he had entered without permission.

He glared at the phone before placing it back to his ear. "Picture, no I didn't take it, what do you mean, you still got my picture" he went on to say.

Then for a moment he thought about what she was asking. He looked up making sure the light was still red and reached over for the duffle bag. Scrambling through it, he soon reveled, a slightly crumbled piece of paper with a drawing freshly sketched on it.

He sighed, pressing on the gas as the light went green.

He sped off. "Yeah I have it, I must have grabbed it on accident..."

She scoffed and shook her head at his aggravated tone on the other end of the line. Sure he broke into her house got off Scott free and yet he was aggravated. Hearing him say he had it made her breathe in relief, she was still angry but was just glad he had at least had it and it didn't get lost somewhere. Switching the phone to her other ear to rest between it and her shoulder she reached up and pulled her hair into a bun.

"Well you broke in and stole my work for tonight so I guess I'm taking you up on that dinner."

Walking over she plopped down on the couch and arched an eyebrow hearing Al green. She sat back and made herself comfortable, hearing the song playing she started to believe his story a little more.

"So are you still mourning the loss of a relationship that literally almost got you killed?" She was trying to be sincere but couldn't help but be a little smug about the situation.

A.J took another drag of his cigarette, his window partially cracked to allow the smoke to flow outwards and as he drove. The song brought about a sort of calm in him. He had come to find that it had been the best type of music to listen to after a heist.

"_Don't you know that I'm still in love with you…" _the background singers came in and the insterment solo broke before the song continued with Al. _"When I look into your eyes…."_

"Look I'm sorry for being a bitch it's just, I believed you when you said you didn't take anything and then my picture goes missing." She shook her head knowing she was babbling when really she had just wanted to make this a call, to bitch him out almost, but she couldn't. "Just give it back, if you keep your promise of taking me out, I'll give you the Polaroid."

A.J's brow rose when he heard the offer to exchange the drawing for the picture she had taken of him. It came somewhere between the song reaching an end point. He contemplated for a minute, the sketch truly had to mean something to her, otherwise why go through all the trouble of getting it back? He picked it up and looked over it again. It had been a work of art, very detailed and thought out with some sort of story behind it. The young woman was really an artist in her own right.

Either way the proposition seemed legit, it would be a chance for him to get the picture she had, which was all he really wanted.

Biting her lip she looked over at her semi started canvas, it still needed work but she couldn't do anything without her sketch. Since the young woman hadn't heard him but could still hear the music playing she assumed he didn't hang up on her.

"Are you still there?"

A.J glanced over at the cell phone that had long ago been put on speaker phone and placed on the passenger seat. He had heard every word she said but chose to listen more to the music then her gripping at him. He looked at the clock. It was still pretty early for dinner, just a little past lunch.

He hadn't taken the drawing on purpose so he was somewhat annoyed that she was still accusing him of stealing it. He couldn't stand when people didn't believe him, especially on things that were true, but he had lied to her after all, so perhaps he deserved it, the bitching. Still the stubborn little boy inside chose to ignore it, he felt much more at ease believing she was wrong for yelling and not believing him then he would have been to admit to himself that he was the person to place blame upon.

_Love and happiness_ was the next track to play. Finishing up his cigarette he reached behind his back for the gun and placed it in the glove compartment.

"Yeah I'm still here" He turned down the music after pulling into a drive way parking behind a black range rover. He sighed remembering she had asked about the relationship that hadn't ever existed. He figured until he was all the way out of the fucked situation, it be best to play along.

"It all honesty, it's probably better that it ended you know" He flicked the remains of the cigarette out the window and turned off the car.

"Why would someone want to be in a relationship if they might get killed, there are some things I'll miss about her, not much though" He looked up to the sky shaking his head with an eye roll at how lame he must have been sounding. There was not one ex girlfriend he found himself ever really "missing".

"But, since I have something you want now, I guess an exchange of photos at dinner seems like the best thing to do, that way we can part ways on fair terms" With a grin he grabbed the duffle and looked out the front window to see Jake approaching the car. He grabbed the phone pressing off the speaker and placing it to his ear with his free hand.

"I have some things I have to finish up, but I'll pick you up at 7:30, you can chose the place we eat at"

It had just accrued to him that he didn't know who he was talking to.

"What's your name anyway, I forgot to ask…"

Listening to him and the hurried tone he was admitting to her she couldn't help but laugh a little. "Fine, I'm sure you remember where I live." She rubbed her lips together and looked at the clock on the wall deciding she had a few errands to run before he came over.

"Tell you what scan the picture. If you can read chicken scratch of a signature then you'll know my name" She smirked.

"See you at 7:30, A.J"

A.J let off a quick grin when he heard a click on the other end. As he shook his head pressing end on his own phone he grabbed the picture turning it around to find the cursive barley readable on the back, far bottom corner. He mouthed her name aloud. "Meesha…."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**NOTE: _So that's what I got so far pertaining to this story, give me some feed back and let me know if you want to find out how this ends for A.J..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four** _"Advice from Rahway"_

Placing the drawing down on the seat A.J looked back over to his window and gave a smirk. "What's up?"

"I heard what went down, G told us, you good man?" Jake asked.

"I'll take care of it" He said handing Jake the duffle. "It's not a big deal…"

Jake's expression seemed far more clouded with worry then did A.J's, but he got out of the car as if nothing serious had happened and the two shared a handshake. Jake had always been like that, worrisome with an air of caution floating over him, but the younger man was used to it.

The two walked up the path and entered the house.

"Did Rahway show you the pictures of the girl he pulled at the club two nights ago?"

A.J shook his head slightly.

"No, he hasn't even mentioned it, bastards holding out on me…"

Jake shook his head and smiled before patting his friends shoulder. "Make sure you see um"

John Rahway was another member of the crew. He was considered the bag man and also a hell of a good shot on a sniper rifle.

Once Jake and A.J came into the living room, John threw an arm over A.J as Jake proceeded to take the cash to be sorted and split evenly.

A.J skipped the hellos and got straight to the point. "So who's this girl you failed to tell me about?" he asked with a slight shrug of the shoulders. "Thought we were supposed to keep each other updated man"

John gave him a look until he had tuned into who A.J meant. "Oh, this girl…" He pulled out his cell phone eager to show him what he couldn't say in full sentence. "Here, look through the photos"

A.J did as instructed after taking the phone and skimmed through the pictures of the woman Jake was bragging to him about. His expression had turned from simple to almost simply shocked. "Damn man, this chick is practically half naked" he tilted his head slightly as another image passed. "What does she do for a living?" A.J said with a questionable brow.

John looked up pondering.

Catching on to his clueless stare at the ceiling A.J chuckled. Apparently the older man hadn't bothered getting to know the woman at all.

"I have no ideal" John finally admitted to find the phone being passed back in his direction.

"She's hot man, bet she's a hell of a lay to, she looks like she knows what she's doing, girl's practically a Victoria secret model"

John looked up thinking again. "I uh think she is a model" He stared at the picture. "Yeah that's her job, modeling"

A.J's grin widened as he shook his head.

Putting his phone back in his pocket John moved A.J closer. "So, herd about your run in, if there's anything I can do personally, like take this girl off your hands, just let me know, I'm more than willing to help you out brother"

A.J chuckled some at the offer, in all its arrogance, it had come complimented with a smile from the older male that screamed overblown. Knowing just what kind of "taking over" John would be doing caused A.J to shake his head some with another small smile.

It was no secret that out of all the guys in the crew, john was the one with more than two or three women at a time. There was something about him that drew the female species to him like moths to a flame and A.J naturally came to find himself in some type of secret competition, sometimes even involved bets on which of the two would bed a certain woman first.

It was harmless fun among brothers of course when there alcohol intake was at a high, but if the young woman whom A.J had now discovered was named Meesha was smart enough to take a picture of him, the Ivy League grad was sure that she would be smart enough to see through john's all the right things to say spill, he could only hope. But even if he wasn't certain, his pride in no way would allow John to "handle" anything for him.

So in response to his crew member's cool laid smile, A.J shaded his eyes with a light nod and said simply. "I think I got this one Rahway"

The older man laughed not at all bothered by the turn down.

"You do know there's only one real way you are gonna be able to get outta this though, don't you?"

"Really, and what way is that" A.J asked removing his hat pushing his hair back and placing it on again.

"Come on A.J" John gave him a look that said it all.

A.J breathed, moving from under his arm.

"Nah Rahway, there's way to much emotional attachment in doing that, outta the question, I don't need any guilt trips following me around, maybe if it had been under different circumstances I'd be all for it, but no"

"If I know women, and I do know women, she's not just gonna give you that picture back, that's the reality" John stated as a matter a fact.

A.J moved past him as he followed behind with the expanded smile again.

"Besides if she took a picture in the first place you already know she's sweet on you, girls get off on that, some even make shrines"

A.J turned and gave him a look. "shrines?"

"Hey, it happens, look this is something you need to consider, I'm one up on you, member" John said reminding him of the new aclaimed model in his phone.

"Look I really appreciate the advice and all, but I think I'm gonna keep it simple, I take her to dinner, we do the exchange, that's it, simple"

John shook his head putting his hands up in defeat. "Alright ivy league, do it your way, but I'm telling you man…"

Suddenly a voice broke out.

"I don't understand why you let her take your picture, you know if she turns that into the cops, they catch up with you and you just so happen to rat us out, will all be accessories, here that fella's, will all be accessories…"

A.J's jaw clenched at Ghost's comment, but he seemed to keep a calm composure as he slid his hands into his pockets. How he really felt would have probably ended in a fight between the two. A.J had a slick mouth when the time didn't call for it, and Ghost's ego was bigger than the state of Texas which didn't create the best type of mix. The two in confrontation wasn't sure to end well. But what made it worse for A.J was the fact that Ghost had been stretched out on the sofa talking shit from a distant corner.

They had nothing in common, and the only thing that caused them to be in the exact same room with each other on a day to day basis was skill and the desire to get paid. Instead of whining to G about the exit being a bullshit mistake on Ghost's own clouded judgment of believing he was always right, A.J decided not to bring it up. Instead he preferred to make a mental list of all the times Ghost would fuck up from then on. This clearly was strike one.

Gordon threw a look over to Ghost. "Nobody is ratting anybody out, stop being so paranoid, A.J have you figured out what you're going to do to defuse this situation?" He asked pouring himself a glass of scotch.

Ghost stood and made his way to the fridge. "Easy, you get rid of her, just because she doesn't have your picture doesn't mean she doesn't have a mental picture of your face, all she has to do is take that to a good sketch artist and bam"

Jake frowned. "Okay Gost, so not only will we be accessories to robbery but to murder to"

"It's already defused G" A.J stated sluggishly craving another cigarette as he seemed to ignore both Jake and Ghost.

"She's agreed to have dinner with me tonight, I have something she wants, we exchange, and that's that"

A.J looked at the clock. By the time Jake got finished counting the money in the duffle bag there wouldn't be any time for him to get ready for the dinner date with Meesha. "I'll pick my cut up tomorrow afternoon some time" and with that said he turned and left.

The quiet car ride on the way to his apartment consisted of a pool of thoughts, each swimming little fish was representation of another lie he was conjuring up to tell. Dinner was sure to lead to conversation, and in this case conversation was bad. It would have been different if it had been an actual date with someone he was trying to see again, but in all seriousness he had to take this as simply business. The heist was completed and only two days remained before the crew would need to relocate to lay low for a year's time.

Once he had got home he removed his hat and placed it on the edge of his black sofa. It was a studio apartment with a nice view of New York.

Since the crew would have to be relocating more and more with the bigger the score that came there way A.J only did what he felt necessary to feel at home. It looked like something from a magazine, presumably clean and spacious since he was never there, and black and navy blue décor being colors that calmed him. A bachelor pad indeed as it seemed the frat boy in him hadn't left entirely, evidence of condom rappers and panties left by women as a remembrance of there one night stands with him still lingered.

A.J walked to his room and opened the closet doors.

He didn't remember Meesha saying where she wanted to go for dinner so he just assumed a casual look would suit the occasion. He decided to go with mostly black, it was casual and it went with pretty much everything.

He took out an already ironed black button up from the closet and some dark blue jeans from the dresser drawer along with boxers and a white wife beater shirt to go under his clothes. His shower lasted thirty minutes, and once it was over it was already close to 6:00.

After dressing he went to his bottom drawer and pulled out a sock that was full of cash. He took half the bills and put them into an empty wallet that held no credit cards or I.D's. Once he had done so he made his way back towards the door and grabbed his keys right after putting back on his hat.

Upon his entry back into his vehicle, he grabbed another CD and turned up the volume. The beat started and A.J nodded his head as his lights went on and he pulled off, with R. Kelly's _"I'm a flirt"_ bumping.

A.J hadn't realized how far away her place was from his and once he arrived it was close to 7:27. Grabbing the picture and placing it in a nice fold that would fit his pocket, he got out of his car and flicked his cigarette that was partially done. He walked up to the door and gave a knock three times, the clock on his phone now hit, 7:30 sharp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five** _"New York Nights"_

By the time the three knocks came Meesha was finishing up the final touches on her hair. Grabbing a bottle of Moonlight dream, a new fragrance from bath and body works, she sprayed herself all over.

"I'll be right there!" she called out before fluffing her hair up some to give it that extra bit of volume.

In the time it took A.J to arrive she had busied herself with cleaning the place up a little.

Once she had grabbed a small black jacket from her closet she stood in front of her extended mirror on the wall admiring her reflection for a moment. It wasn't often that she was able to wear clothes that tickled her ego, but with the little smile she was trying to hinder, it was obvious that she was satisfied with her finished results and the hour and thirty minutes it took to complete it.

When Meesha came to open the large metal door she smiled at A.J and looked him over.

A.J noticed her changed expression, and figured that she was probably thinking, damn the look he was sporting earlier did a complete one eighty. But then again, so had hers.

"Well at least you didn't use the window this time." She managed to say jokingly after turning her attention from him back to the inside of her loft.

A.J only responded with a small chuckle, and as Meesha went to grab her keys and purse he took in her appearance while placing his phone in his back pocket.

It was crazy that her outfit seemed to complement his in a funny way without the two even agreeing on what to wear before meeting up again.

She stepped out into the hallway with him and his eyes wondered over her body innocently without her knowledge. He hadn't really paid too much attention before do to all the chaos that had happened the first time they met, but now that she was wearing something that actually showed off the figure that had been hiding underneath all her clothes, A.J could honestly admit that she was rather attractive with a little effort on her part.

She had nice legs, and the dark skinny jeans were hugging curves in all the right places, compliment to the black lace top, which displayed just the right amount of cleavage A.J had found hard not to Stare at.

He folded his arms in contemplation on her chest size. She had to be about a 32 B cup, maybe even a 34 with the padded Victoria secret bra that was slightly peeking underneath.

He even caught on to the fact that she had taken the time to curl her light brown hair and apply a line of lip-gloss and eye liner which hadn't managed to hide her entire appearance in paint.

Shutting the large metal door she locked it and turned to face him.

"Look…"

"Huh?" He said quickly.

"I wanted to apologize for being a bitch earlier, I mean but you would be to if you found someone in your place, right?"

He breathed easy, glad she hadn't caught him staring at her and that the question wasn't something along the lines of "Why the hell are you checking out my rack". But He wasn't sure how to answer her in the most honest response.

If a random woman had broken into his apartment, he really wouldn't have minded all that much, in fact it would probably have been a turn on, so after the few seconds of a fantasy break-in that led to the bedroom ran through his mind, He shrugged slightly and answered the best way he could.

"I can understand why you'd be pissed" He looked at her.

"So an apology to me isn't really necessary, let's just drop it"

"Fair enough"

Meesha gave him a quick smile as the two of them made it outside and down the steps to the parking lot where A.J's car was.

"Did you want to walk?" Meesha asked pointing in the opposite direction he was headed.

A.J looked around. "Uh, where are we going?"

She smiled. "I want pizza, and if you're in the Village anyone knows the best place to go is Francesco's" She laughed a little. "Besides nobody really ever drives in New York, all that traffic, takes too much time"

He looked back at his car for a moment before a "_Beep, Beep_" gave indication that it had been properly locked.

A.J was assuming that the pizza place wasn't that far away. But given the heavy traffic common to New York City, Meesha suggesting him to leave his ride behind probably was the best ideal. They would more than likely arrive faster on foot then in a vehicle.

"Alright, we can walk" He said waiting for her to lead the way.

As they started off, A.J realized he never heard of Francisco's Pizza place, even though he was a fan of good slice, He was only a guest in the city and just barely getting the hang of the streets and shops that were around the area. Planning out jobs and spending most of his time with the crew hadn't given the 23yearold much opportunity for site seeing New York the way he would have liked.

The strip was filled with color, black, white, yellow and brown. All types of different people walking, striking up conversation with one another, mothers with their children, business men, hookers, bums the whole nine yards. There was no real way to blend in or stand out. Everyone moved in such a fast pace that it really didn't matter, and still young minded A.J couldn't help but catch sight of the half dressed women that passed his way blowing flirty kisses as they giggled in their small group of five like young girls still in high school.

He certainly didn't mind it, he loved the attention.

Smiling somewhat he brought his focus back over to the young woman walking beside him.

"So Meesha, I was expecting a boyfriend with a gun when I came in, do you live alone?" He took out his pack of camels from his pocket that he had managed to grab before venturing to her door.

It wouldn't do well for them to be stuck in an awkward silence, even if he did have only one reason for the dinner. Making an uncomfortable situation for both parties would probably put them on edge by the time it was all said and done.

After the picture incident A.J realized that Meesha might have had just as strong of a personality as did he. Therefore He would have to approach it smoothly as only he could.

Lighting up a cigarette A.J smiled. "If you don't mind my asking, not trying to get all in your business, just curious" He finished as they came in view of a man playing guitar on the side of the street.

Smirking at his question Meesha shook her head. Digging in her pocket she tossed a five into the open guitar case and smiled at the guitarist as they passed him by.

"No there's no crazy boyfriend with a gun, but I'm hardly ever alone so you caught me on a good day."She looked at him and a smile came from nowhere.

A.J lifted a brow.

Either that answer meant what he thought it meant or he was jumping to conclusions way to fast. Instead of proceeding to question it, he took a long drag of his cigarette and grinned almost to himself. Deciding that what he was thinking was far more interesting then what she could gather up to say, he said nothing.

Turning around Meesha walked a little ways and lead A.J through the busy street.

"You're not from here are you?" She asked.

"Actually I'm just visiting for a couple of months" He replied and continued to smoke his cigarette as the two of them walked on.

"Originally I'm from Seattle…"

And that's when it began, his overflowing pool of lies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six** _"The Sketch That Had No Name"_

Once they made it past the large crowd A.J's stomach seemed to do a dance. Hunger pains were surfacing. He finished off his cigarette just as they had made it to the front of Francisco's. Smelling the aroma of cheese and tomato along with other various smells of Italian cuisine, Meesha smiled and walked with him through the doors.

They went up to the front counter where Meesha was greeted by a woman, a rather sexy looking woman that A.J had given a few glances to. Big breasted, tan skin and long dark hair with beautiful almond shaped gray eyes.

"_Hey baby Doll, table for two?"_

Out from nowhere A.J watched the two women begin to kiss each other. He tilted his head to the side. Could that be what she meant when she said she was never alone? He kind of hoped so. His imagination was running wild, creating all types of erotic images.

He couldn't help but compare the two a little. In truth he was probably more sexually attracted to the other woman, mainly because her body type gave him so many ideas of what he could do to it verse Meesha who was more on the petite side. The other woman's breast where bigger but A.J was sure surgery had a whole lot to do with the ending result. Not to mention the tan on her hadn't been all that natural, and the hair on her head wasn't completely real.

The main thing that seemed to be the deciding factor was the woman's exotic look. It was very alluring and eye catching, but he was curious to see what she really looked like under all the makeup. The other woman was the hotter one by far, but when it came down to natural beauty, Meesha won hands down.

After the kiss finally broke Meesha looked over her shoulder at A.J and motioned him to follow her and the other woman to a booth.

When they finally made it to their seat that was somewhere over in the corner of the restaurant with little lightening, Meesha was already putting her coat to the side and ordering.

"I'll have a Cap for my drink and a beer."

"_A beer_?" A.J thought, with a slick smile. After making himself comfortable in the booth he shook his head. Meesha didn't look like she was the type that could handle a beer. Therefore he was interested to see if she was able to hold her liquor throughout the rest of dinner and if between slices of pizza and bites of food more beers would be ordered for her throughout the night. She was undoubtedly showing him all sorts of surprises about herself.

"And for you handsome?"

Here came more breasts almost falling out of the top of the waitress's shirt to stair A.J in his face. New York was like heaven, which made him anxious to see if the woman in Miami were even more stimulating to his senses since most of them stayed half naked.

"Give me a Billionaire's margarita, and hold the lime" He threw a smile at the woman.

The woman in return gave a small laugh and flipped her hair a little as she looked over at Meesha.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Meesha who had been focused on the menu the whole time looked up and then over to A.J.

"Oh yeah sure, A.J this is Nikki, and Nikki this is A.J" Afterward her eyes trailed back to the menu again.

"Nice to meet you Nikki" He placed out a hand and she shook it, enjoying A.J's firm grip.

"Pleasure is definitely all mine, A.J" She stood there for a second and silence feel over the table causing Meesha to direct glances at both A.J and Nikki who she had caught licking her lips as their hands separated.

"Uh hey nick, our drinks?"

Nikki altered her focus to snap out of whatever fantasy she was engaged in and quickly nodded. "Oh sorry, be right back"

A.J depicted a small hint of jealously as Meesha's secret glare went to follow Nikki across the restaurant. He cleared his throat a little gathering Meesha's attention after Nikki finally disappeared from sight. He surveyed his menu a final time before placing it on the table after coming to a decision on what he wanted to eat.

"Hum, No boyfriend, Girlfriend then?" he gave her a glance that caused her features to become quizzical as his own lips curled.

Meesha's Jaw had suddenly dropped, but there was a hint of a smile scrambled in that A.J had caught onto.

"What, you think I'm a lesbian?" She asked.

A.J took off his fedora with a smirk and placed it to sit beside him. "Hey, I can dig it"

Meesha breathed readying herself to clear the air about her sexuality. A.J gave off a small laugh at the seriousness that soon emerged and the sassy snap of her fingers that came after.

"Yes, I have experimented with women before alright, you caught me, but you'd be glad to know that I'm much more into guys, Nikki is just one of my friend's thank you very much"

A.J didn't comment but pissing her off a little had seemed to be worth it, she was sort of cute when she got angry.

"But if were being honest, I will say that I'm kind of a sucker for guys who climb into my window uninvited"

The type of look that Meesha gave A.J after she said those words brought about a feeling that she wasn't as innocent as her modest appearance had given off upon first meeting her, either that or she was one of those girls who never got over believing that prince charming really did exist, and that true love could climb through her window. He sat back with a tilt of his head. He wasn't entirely sure if she was being serious or just competing with her friend.

"Oh so it happens often then?" he stated with a chuckle.

Meesha threw her head back and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"Please I wish I had guys climbing through my window, something out of an old fairytale like Rapunzel. But that isn't my luck. Usually I met guys in clubs or around New York"

So she was one of those hopeless romantics after all, he wondered now if her side hobby involved building shines.

"You're the first to climb through my window and the last because I'm locking it from now on." She declared.

A.J grinned.

"Well if I'm the only one who's climbing through, why lock it" It was a playful jester coming from Mr. Ivey League but he couldn't help himself even though he was sure that later it would be regretted.

Given how bad things could get in New York, it was probably better that she did lock it, border it up even. There was no telling what else could slip through the window the next time around, especially if anyone had seen him take advantage of the opportunity.

More so he should have encouraged her to keep the thing locked, but A.J found it hard not say something that was complete opposite. It was just in his nature, he was a gentleman naturally but the edge of bad boy still reigned supreme in his personality.

Then with a playful grin Meesha said out of nowhere. "Speaking of the window, do you have my sketch?"

Once she brought up the sketch A.J was again reminded the real reason for the dinner. There was an exchange that needed to be made, her drawing for his photo. He needed to stay focused, this was just about business like everything else, and it had to be finished. He watched her hands fiddle with the napkin causing him to conclude that she was very much anticipating getting her creation back in her possession. The picture she had drawn was very accented with beautiful shading and it had been one of her favorite pieces among the many others she had fashioned.

"Yeah, it's in my back pocket, what about my picture?" A.J asked as Nikki approached and the orders were placed before them.

Meesha didn't seem to answer, almost too intrigued with the drinks now in front of her. Letting the foam cover the top of her lip, A.J laughed.

"You're the first girl I've seen to have a cappuccino with a beer on the side, quit a combo there"

She shrugged proudly with a pleased expression. "What can I say, I'm Irish and Russian."

"So what will the two of you be eating tonight?" Nikki asked taking out a small note pad and pen.

Meesha skimmed the menu and shrugged. "I'm going to get the Chicken Francese"

A.J looked to Nikki who was writing down Meesha's order. He was literally starving after his long day.

"And let me get a Sicilian pizza, with everything on it"

Meesha handed Nikki the menu and looked over at A.J who had done the same.

"Okay you two, I'll be back in a few with your food okay" She gave a smile and walked off in the opposite direction.

As Nikki seemed to disappear within the crowd for the second time A.J reached in his back pocket pulling out the folded paper, sliding it over to Meesha.

"Here…" He took a sip of his own drink, and then sat back.

"Again I'm sorry about taking it, I didn't even realize I had it, but I gotta say, you got some skill Meesha, it's a bad ass sketch"

Taking the paper she smiled as she opened it. "Thank you and I see you've uncovered the mystery that is my name." She picked up her cup and took another sip of the warm liquid careful of the foam.

A.J's gaze had fallen over the drawing. "So explain to me how you come up with this type of art work, what does all of it mean?"

Seeing his interest Meesha laid the paper flat on the surface of the table, turning it to face A.J right side up with the top of the drawing headed her way.

"Of course you recognize the image of the Virgin Mary" She pointed. "There are flames all around her directing themselves upward" She demonstrated with her finger.

"Which means?" A.J asked as his eyes surveyed the picture.

"That in every life that's lived, the past sins, all of them, are eventually forgiven"

A.J watched her then as she continued her explanation.

"The picture symbolizes that only through the mother can we achieve life, but her face that's shaded partially into skeleton, it's an expression of death, the only real way to reach eternal life" Her finger found itself in another area of the drawing.

"The splintering rose beneath her feet and the not so happy faces reaching for the petals are the representation of the sins of the life that the person has lived. I purposely drew the hands in a way to look like there being pushed back by some unseen force"

"Redemption… that's what I see" A.J mumbled coming up with his own analogy of the unseen force Meesha was describing.

"Did you come up with this philosophy all on your own?" He asked admiring her deep explanations to the detail.

She smiled some. "I'm a catholic, I just add colorful perceptions to my religion I guess, I'm sure almost everyone can find some sort of relation to this picture, and I think that's the true beauty of art, finding your own story within it"

"So what do you call it then, I mean most every piece from an artist has a name, the Mona Lisa, the Sixteenth Chapel…"

Meesha's smile stretched. "And there is where my dilemma lies, I've come up with all sorts of different names when I first started with it, Weeping Mary, splintered roses, silly souls of past, I mean I can go on and on, but nothing really ever stuck So it remains nameless"

Knowing A.J wanted his picture and how she had been successful at avoiding giving it back to him Meesha bit her bottom lip.

"The Polaroid is in my loft." She kept her eyes on him before folding and slipping the sketch into her own pocket.

A.J took another drink. This time it was more than the first. He had figured because the exchange didn't come instantly on her end that the loft was where it had to be.

Silently he sat after hearing those words and pondered on his next move. It was as if there were two voices on each shoulder. On his left was John, not quiet the angel archetype distributing good advice, but much less violent in his suggestions than the other that sat on his right, which was naturally the voice of Ghost with the horns of a devious intention.

They blabbed on in the most comical of ways, two big heads with the littlest of bodies arguing amongst the other throwing reasons back and forth as there helpless victim set in the middle tormented by such a quarrel.

A.J had to be buzzed.

He took a third guzzle of liquor and rubbed his temple in a manner of calming the indecisiveness he found himself stuck with. Ghost's way was far more careless, and A.J was smart enough to know that if he did go through with something like that, it wouldn't be unlikely for Ghost to testify against him. Remembering Jakes words helped him to recognize that much. John's way had been much more rewarding in terms of pleasure for the 23yearold fresh out of college, but it was the ending result that had A.J fighting against it especially with the knowledge of now dealing with a romantic, which only complicated matters.

With another dose of Liquid courage he gave a nod.

"Alright, after we get done and walk back, I'll come up and get it"

Whatever type of trap he had set for himself by giving her the sketch back so quickly, and then agreeing to come back up to her loft to retrieve his photo put him at a slight unease. He had no idea what could be waiting in his arrival, but he figured there was no turning back now. After all he was a bank robber, so how much more danger could he really put himself in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **_"Fables over food"_

"I'm still a little surprised that you were able to figure out my name, I mean that writing was barely readable"

He nodded, after catching what she meant.

"Ha, it wasn't too much of a mystery babe, I'm a smart guy, I catch on pretty quick" He gave her a wink.

Uncovering it hadn't been as difficult as Meesha seemed to think. Maybe it would have been for some other guy, but because of A.J's background and the type of profession he was now in, it was rather simple.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Hmm smart guy huh?" She looked at him a little more and nodded looking as if she was thinking about it.

"So, how smart, like doctor smart or Scholar smart?" She took the last few sips of her cappuccino finishing it.

A.J didn't know which applied, a doctor or scholar.

"I graduated from Princeton head of my class" He seemed to say, thus letting her make her own judgment on his intelligence.

He had already lied about where he was from so he figured it wouldn't kill him to throw a little bit of truth into it. Naturally the lies would soon outweigh what had been true anyway. He wouldn't place his schooling at Princeton to be his most greatest of accomplishments, but he figured it wasn't the worse thing to sort of brag about.

"So you mentioned you were Irish and Russian, which is which?"

"My mother is Irish and my father is Russian, I only met him once." She shrugged. "What about you?"

A.J prepared himself to answer but by that time Nikki had come back with the food and began sitting it on the table, A.J's glass was half gone. The big busted woman had in some way read his mind when he watched her place a whole new glass in front of him.

"Hope everything taste good, let me know if you need anything else guys okay?"

Meesha grinned. "Thanks nick looks super delicious"

A.J was amazed to find just how big the Pizza actually was. Then again he was in the NYC and everything seemed to be big there.

Grabbing a slice and taking a big bite, he savored the flavor for a moment allowing his taste buds to go into over drive.

"Damn, this is some good pizza" He looked over at both women, then back to his slice for an even bigger bite.

Meesha laughed a little as her food was placed down in front of her with Nikki leaving soon after.

Breathing in the heavenly aroma she picked up her fork and knife, cut up her chicken and then took a bite. She was very much accustomed to the great taste the service provided, having ordering the exact same thing every visit. She looked over at A.J still very interested to hear a little bit about his background.

"So back to you…"

A.J thought about her question after taking two more bites, apparently he hadn't gotten out of answering it.

"Well my grandmother on my mother's side is from Albania, as for my dad, his grandfather's father was supposedly rumored to be in the Italian mafia, of course it was just a story I heard growing up as a kid back home, I'm not even sure it's true" He chuckled to himself thinking back on his childhood that had been nothing like what he was describing.

Meesha didn't comment, she didn't even look down at her plate while she was eating. She was just mesmerized more or less and in catching on to this, A.J continued.

"It was fun back in those days. I remember how my cousins and I would always play like we were mafia boys. The girls around our neighbor hood dug it"

He grabbed his drink and took a sip.

"But I do know that my grandfather, my dad's dad was half Sicilian, which would probably explain the big appetite" He said referring to his large order of food which was only the result of him practically starving the whole day.

He grabbed another piece and took a bite. "You can have some if you want, there's no way in hell I can eat this all on my own"

It was true, he may just finish half being that he hadn't eaten all day sure, but a whole Pizza wasn't going to happen. He figured he could just as well take the un-eaten portion home and pop it in the microwave when he wanted a quick eat late at night which was the norm since it took him a few hours to actually fall asleep.

"You sure do have an interesting history behind you and Princeton, wow I thought I was lucky to get into NYU's Art department but that's impressive." She smiled looking at him.

A.J sighed at the mention of Princeton, but still kept up his façade.

"Thanks, honestly it was my father's ideal the whole school thing, so I applied and got in, he wants me to take over his business, but I'm on the fence about it, I'm not really the sit behind a desk business suit wearing type-"

He caught himself and realized what he had been doing for the past 15teen minutes. He was saying way too much. He wasn't supposed to be trying to get to know this woman, and now he had exposed more information then she needed to know about him. He finished his drink and after his third slice decided not to eat another.

"Damn, you and I won't get a long I put on my business casual every day and love being a boring stiff."

A.J chuckled. "So I see you got jokes"

She waved her hands. "I'm only playing around"

"So what do you do now?" Meesha asked after she decided to take him up on his offer of having a slice of the pizza. Taking a bite she smiled at the flavor. "I Love pizza with everything on it so good" She mumbled more to herself.

"What do I do now?" A.J looked at the table trying to come up with a job that sounded realistic. Then he remembered the guitar player on the street that they passed by.

"I'm uh, struggling artist"

He smiled at his lie, which hadn't been a lie entirely. He did have mad fingers on the piano, but it was naturally just a hobby.

"Uh well, before looking to pursue more types of careers for my talents, I was doing jobs with a friend of mine, but he was the best friend of the ex I told you about, and when things went rocky with her, he sort of dropped me" AJ shrugged.

"I guess his loyalty was with her"

He sat and thought about the artist thing and got a mental picture of his car. There was no way a _Struggling artist_ would have a car as nice as he did. He gave her a big smile hoping she didn't put two and two together. He figured it was going to be interesting when she saw him pull out the big wad of cash to pay for the dinner, he couldn't wait on what type of excuse would arise in his defense of being partially loaded.

"Really, what kind of art?" Meesha asked with another bite. "I'm not struggling with my dad paying my bills but it's hard getting my work known, so I can understand with the job situation." She shrugged and looked at him.

"I play the piano, the most gigs I've got for that is clubs" That was true of the Ivy League grad. He did take time out to at least express his talent every now and then. They were mostly small clubs with an old school feel. His piano playing complimented more of the blues era then anything, it was soft and subtle music.

"And with your art work, you just have to get the right type of person to take notice of it, you're in a good place, the big city of opportunity, its filled with artsy people dreaming for a shot, so with that brings scouts looking for that type of raw talent, you're good, and I'm not just saying that to ass kiss either"

In that light he had been honest, the nameless sketch was still heavy on his brain, making him crave to know the story behind it's invention.

Meesha gave off a small chuckle. "People just can't appreciate good art anymore, guess that's why parents have to step in, you know what I mean right?"

She gestured to him and he caught on to what she was implying, probably thinking that his rich father was the one who had bought and was paying the note on his car every month. So he played along.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean…" Putting his head down a little he rubbed his forehead. For some reason it was getting harder to sit there and lie to her face. "_Keep it together A.J, damn what the hell is wrong with you focus!"_ He mentally kicked himself and forced another smile. It seemed the truth telling serum wasn't working in his favor. On the contrary it was working more against him then anything. He pushed his drink to the side almost cursing it secretly for putting him in a fucked up position of trying to think hard about what he would say next. Finally he sat back and placed his hands over his stomach.

"Well I'm not eating anymore, in a minute I'll be too tired to move" He said grabbing his fedora.

Meesha laughed a little and shook her head before taking another bite of her chicken.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" It was time to direct the attention off of him just a little bit.

Meesha looked down at her plate and bit her lip. "I have a half-brother from my father, apparently he liked getting around, and that only adds to the other four kids."

Meesha gave him a sly smirk before taking a drink of her beer. Nodding her head she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Two others from my Adopted father, he's in the Russian Bratva if you know what that is."

"Soviet Union, organized crime, brotherhood, I've heard of it"

Suddenly A.J lowered his head with a smile.

"Interesting to know that your pops is a bad ass Russian boss, guess I'll have to be super nice to you so you don't call him on me…." He joked, but now he could only wonder if that's who was waiting for him back at the loft.

Laughing she shook her head. "If you're not good you'll have to deal with me forget my father honey." "He's a, what is it called a Kryshas or something, not a boss." She smiled and finished off the rest of her chicken.

A.J was giving the ol' hardy har har type of laugh, but her father being a boss or not being a boss had nothing to do with the point. After knowing that he was a Krysha's was bad enough, the main issue that was beginning to surface was who could be waiting for him back at her loft which still was the unanswered question. He was walking into the situation blind, perhaps she wasn't as honest as she seemed, if A.J could pull off a persona that was at least believable for the time being, he was certain that she could be just as crafty with a lie or two of her own. What if she had been a spy or even worse an assassin out for blood, the possibilities were certainly endless.

"So what about you A.J?"

"Seven of us total, real big family" Another lie that came quickily.

They sat there chatting for about an hour, as A.J told more and more lies. He had been smart to do without the liquor and because of its absence the fables he had thought up had flowed a lot easier. Sitting up with a quick stretch and a sigh he was satisfied, the dinner had now come to an end and he was that much closer to getting his photo. Meesha had long ago finished her first beer and had about two more before it was all said and done.

"Think your friend will bring me back a carryout box for the rest of this?"

Once Nikki brought the two boxes over A.J had begun to fill his up with the remains of pizza slices he hadn't finished. Because of the size of the slices the box was paced, but he managed to make it work, he was crafty in ways that called for creativity.

"You have to go up to the front to pay…"

AJ looked at Meesha and gave a quick nod grabbing his box of food. He was expecting the bill to come to him for some reason. Never the less he stood up and made his way over to the front counter as another woman came to the desk and gave him a friendly smile.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?"

"Just paying out ma'am" He looked up at the elder woman with a grin.

"Okay, table three?" She walked over to the cash register and printed the bill. "Here you go…"

AJ looked at the ticket, placed his box on the counter and pulled out his wallet that held all his money. He gave the ticket and the cash back to her.

"Keep the change…"

After she counted the amount she gave him a weird look.

"Uh sir, are you sure you don't want anything back?" She asked noticing how much money he had given her all together.

AJ gave her a nod as an indication that he had not made a mistake on the amount. He only ever paid with cash and he never had any change. Coins annoyed him so therefore he didn't accepted them no matter how much money was supposed to be returned to him, any way he could spare an extra forty.

"Well alright, you all have a good night then" She said still in disbelief as Meesha glanced over A.J's shoulder. After grabbing his carryout box, the two of them turned and walked out the doors and A.J slipped his wallet back into his pocket.

Laughing a little to a joke that nobody seemed to be in on but her, Meesha linked her arm with A.J's and started walking with him back in the direction of her loft.

"Nikki's going to love you for that kickass tip."

A.J cracked a smirk and pulled out the only thing that could top off a night that for the most part was going in his favor.

A cigarette.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight** _"Master and the Muse"_

A couple of blocks up Meesha kept her head down seeming to admire the pavement below her. Either it was something artistic that artist did, or she had something on her mind. As the silence finally surfaced her head lifted and turned to look at the man walking beside her. The night air seemed perfect, but it was forecasting the weather that was soon to come to the big city. The fedora wearing golden boy made a point to be thankful that he wouldn't have to suffer through the cold, Miami seemed much more promising, not only because of the women but because of the warmth it would bring him.

"So, are you going to leave as soon as you get your picture?"

A.J looked over at her as he exhaled some smoke. The question had come pretty bluntly, and so straightforward that he was almost thrown of his game on how to answer it. Even though something deep down told him, it had been coming, it was more the timing in which it came, that surprised him.

Finally approaching the building Meesha still with no type of answer from Mr. A.J unlinked her arm from his and turned to look at him. Pushing a strand of hair behind her face she took her keys from her pocket. "You have to excuse me if that sounded really sharp or whatever but I'm just curious." She said with a shrug.

A.J let out a soft breath which had probably gone unnoticed by Meesha since she was two steps ahead of him in her walking pace. All he had to do was get that picture, and then he could leave and never see her again and despite the rather not so bad night out with her he had to keep focus on the main objective. Once they reached the door He placed a hand high on the wall leaning his weight before letting his eyes meet hers. Really what could one more look at her art work hurt, he could spare just five extra minutes and then be on his way.

"Do you want me to stay longer than that?" the liquor had seemed to catch him off guard making him say something that he hadn't been implying at all. It was usually one of those lines he used at the girls sorority across the way from the frat house, they always gave him one answer, and A.J was always pleased with the invitation, but he was young it was college, he had to create some stories for his grand kids to grow off of.

Looking at him Meesha wrapped her arms around herself and smiled. "Maybe, well I didn't lock my window again and my screaming probably would do nothing. So it would be nice I guess if someone, of the opposite sex came up with me in case anyone broke in." Giving him a playful smirk she unlocked the door. "Besides the security, I thought we were having fun." She turned and looked at him before tossing her keys on a table near the wall. He continued to follow behind her inside the loft closing the door after him.

The inspection consisted of under the bed, behind the bathroom door, and all the closets. To his relief there was no Russian mafia hiding to jump out in a surprise attack and kick his ass either.

"Alright all clear, no monsters hiding anywhere" He declared giving a wave of reassurance.

Walking to the kitchen Meesha put her leftovers from dinner into the fridge, hearing him she smiled. "My hero" she grabbed a bottle of water for herself and then one for him only to find A.J's attention on the big canvas partially done. It looked like the one on the sketch he had taken, just not as detailed or finished.

"_So that had been the reason she was so happy to get her picture back_" he concluded in the secrecy of his thoughts. It was only a pre drawing, a map to create the final product that was before him.

Finally taking his eyes from it he found focus on other drawings that were lying around. Picking up a few of the sketches he went through them.

"Where do you get your inspiration Meesha?" He asked without making eye contact with her.

She handed him a water bottle and then looked at her work. "It just comes to me." She shrugged and walked over to a scenery picture hanging on the wall that was bold and colorful. "I sketch the picture and then bring it back here and work with different techniques to make it amazing." Running her hand over the canvas she smiled. "This is a watercolor piece, I don't really do water color but it worked. I was in central park when I sketched this. It was during spring when the trees were blossoming." Walking over to her couch she sat back and looked at him. "You play piano, so I'm guessing you write music, can you ever really say where it comes from?" She looked up at him before setting her water down on the vintage trunk she used as a coffee table.

The colors were beaming and A.J was certain as he turned from the image that the colors had been mixed. The original painting palette of the artist was the basic primary colors, red, blue, and green. However there were tints of soft pinks vibrant oranges and a beautiful turquoise tone that led into deep demanding blues. She sure did have a way with color.

He was so focused on the art that he didn't realize that he had the carryout box in one hand the whole time. Tired of holing it he sat it down on a random table. He grabbed the water bottle that had been placed his way, opened the top and took a drink. He needed to clear the liquor out completely before he made his way home. It wasn't that he was drunk, he was just careful. The job had still been fresh and any little thing could tip off the police, especially a Thursday late night DUI.

As she described central park an image came to mind. Spring, the time when the flowers were just starting to grow, a period that produced luscious vegetation. If he had not been a lover of art, he may not have been so intrigued. But the Ivy League grad had a slight weakness for anything artistic, especially if it made him feel a certain way.

Mirroring her action he finally seated himself on the couch with a slight stretch.

A.J smiled at the question he had left up in the air.

"Well absolutely…" After taking another drink of water he looked at her and began again.

"You asked me about the music I play in my car, simply it's my favorite type because of the stories they tell" He made himself comfortable in the cushions of the sofa.

"With my piano playing it's a little harder to tell a story without words, see most people only catch the surface because words make it easier and that's all certain individuals search for, but a song without them causes you to look for a meaning, a feeling"

He sat the water bottle down on the coffee table.

"My typical style I would say is more on the side of the blues. I like that style because even without digging hard, you know the song is going to be blue, but once you listen to it, it may evoke something in your past. People latch on to music because they feel less alone in some way, I guess if you can relate to something you feel it more intently"

He shrugged with a smile. "And as for inspiration, life is my inspiration, the things I encounter on a day to day basis, my tattoos for example, all of them have meaning, there my-" He paused before going on. "How will I say this, war scars in life?"

He was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"Think of the holocaust, all the inspiration needed would be a child running, hiding from the soldiers. The violins and piano playing for you tells that story without even saying much, it becomes the listeners job to place a picture"

He picked up a random sketch of hers.

"Your art work, you think of a time that made you happy, it evokes all sorts of things, or a time when you were down and out"

AJ chuckled then.

"I'm not trying to get all cheesy on you, I'm just trying to tell you in a way that makes since, artist to artist, Trust me Leonardo had a lot of inspiration, he wasn't just good, if he was he really wouldn't come off that interesting, that's what I think at least, so I really don't believe that it just comes to you, it comes from somewhere"

He grabbed the bottle again taking another sip. "Oh and for the record I don't write, I just play"

Listening to him she nodded her head and then turned on the couch to look at him. "Cheesy maybe but your right, clever perceptions, I think a lot of my inspiration does come from life. Some of my stuff is bright for bright happy days." Looking down at her wrists she bit her lip and then looked up at him. "Then the dark ones are from the past I think, I try not to focus on the dark ones but those are the ones that sell the best. Apparently pain brings out cash" She nodded to a dark painting hanging on the wall. The painting looked like an ink blot with Blue and black paint even some grey a lot of dark colors… "Angst as I call it, the replica I created sold for five grand at an art auction." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at him mindlessly running her thumb over her wrist. "It's like art is the only thing that keeps you sane a lot of the time that you can just let loose and do what you want." She smiled and propped her feet up before unscrewing the top on her water taking a sip.

"So why don't you write?" She asked.

He didn't really know how to answer her question. He just had never really been into sheet music. He could read it just fine, but writing it seemed to take away all the excitement from the actual playing. You had to stop, write down the notes so you didn't forget them. It was all just too complicated.

"I just don't, I feel like a true artist just flows, writing requires thought, song should only require feeling" He finished off his water and gave a smirk.

AJ never really talk this much, not even his whole life could compare to all the things that were escaping his lips. The only time he found himself really in depth about a subject was when he had to do the jobs with the crew. He assumed it had something to do with the alcohol. It did have a way of making a person talkative and in this case A.J hadn't been the exception. He did feel that at times he was rambling on too much, but everything they talked about seemed to require a longer answer.

"That's impressive though, five thousand…" He said with a nod, coming back to the subject of the auction. His mind was wrapped around the painting on the wall as she explained why it came about.

Pain, it did seem to bring out the most sales. But it was universal part of the human makeup. It was a necessary evil in a sense. To A.J it brought some sort of aspiration to things. It made him value them a whole lot more. Sadly it always seemed to come too late. Still whatever lesson came out of loosing, he always learned it, which was what had been unique about his personality, because some never got the lesson.

"Oh yeah, before I get to comfortable, where's that photo you owe me miss Meesha?" He grinned confidently now, as if to say they still had a deal and he hadn't forgotten it in the slightest.

Getting up she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the Polaroid from the counter, A.J followed her with his eyes. Walking back over to the couch she sat down and looked at him.

"Why is this photo so important to you?"

She arched an eyebrow a little curious. He seemed apprehensive about it and wanted it so badly. Keeping it from him she waited for his answer. A.J sat back some, It was so typical of women to question the actions of a man. Did he really need to explain why it was so valuable to him? He never asked her to give a reason for wanting her sketch back, but now here he was feeling like he was in a police interrogation.

He hadn't noticed the Polaroid had been sitting on the counter in the kitchen the entire time an error that he mentally kicked himself for. He studied her facial expression after hearing the question and he sat back completely spreading his arms over the top of the sofa making himself comfortable, he wasn't about to lose face even though his irritation levels were starting to boil.

He gave off a sigh.

"Same reason you wanted your sketch back" He chuckled some. "Really it's not that deep, stop digging so hard, besides I thought we had a deal?" He made eye contact with her then.

"You got what you wanted, now the Polaroid" He moved his arm and extended a hand her way.

"Come on, hand it over…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine** _"Its only business"_

Noticing that anxiousness again Meesha held it back and then looked at him closely. "No I wanted my sketch back because it meant something to me and I needed it." She moved over on the couch keeping the Polaroid "And now you want this picture because of what some attachment to your face?" She asked making it clear to A.J that she was not really sure what he wanted it for. They had made a deal but she was getting a weird vibe off him again. Keeping the picture she moved her hair out of her face.

A.J sighed a little before putting his head down with a smile that had a hint of annoyance at the end of it. She did have a point. It wasn't really a valid reason for wanting it back. He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Why are you making this so complicated" He breathed. "I mean really, would you want some stranger to have a picture of you, I don't know you, so why would I want you to have my picture?" he asked.

That was the only thing he could come up with. The only thing he could say that wouldn't give his ass away.

As soon as the police had it, all Meesha had to do was tell them about the break in, they connected him to the robbery somehow and it was over.

AJ finally set back finding that perhaps this was one battle he wasn't able to win.

"I think I get why you're so eager to hold on to it though, it's your way of keeping me around" His brows went up, his own face in question waiting for what answer she would give. "Am I right?"

Arching her eyebrow she turned towards him on the couch once more. "Oh really and that's the reason you can come up with is that I want you to stay around?" She said a little amused at his cockiness. "Trust me doll if I wanted to keep you around I'd liquor you up and take your keys, not hold a picture for ransom and give you water." Shaking her head she looked at the picture standing up she walked over to her window. AJ didn't know when it came about, but her little laugh seemed to knock at his pride.

Why couldn't she had just given it to him and skipped all the dramatics.

"Ooooooh well don't you sound confident all of a sudden, ha liquor me up and take my keys huh, well at least I know how you have to get dudes back here, doubt they'd stick around if they weren't drunk" He got up and walked over to her and she turned giving him a look that said fuck you.

"Right and just for that smart ass remark I'm keeping your little picture, I might even stop by the police station tomorrow"

Quickly he put his head down realizing what he had just said to her. He couldn't blame it on the alcohol this time round, the water she had kindly given to him had done its job, he was more close to sober then he realized.

"Shit" he mumbled. "That came out wrong…" he said looking over at her.

Meesha shook her head. "Right, came out wrong huh well that doesn't change my mind about reporting your break in to the police Mr. A.J"

Out of nowhere Meesha found herself against the wall with A.J standing over her being that he was a few inches in height taller. It happen so fast that her taunts didn't pass the ager she had sparked within him. He hated when people did that to him. Most of the time he could take it, his wit sharp and ready, but for some reason he was just over it all. He was no longer in Mr. nice guy mode and that man she had first met earlier that day didn't seem to be the one before her now.

He was inches away from her face and he was sure that the type of look he was giving her wasn't the most comfortable. He only new this because her chest was rising a little to quickly, that or it may have been due to the fact that he had her pretty much glued to her wall. It seemed with some courage she looked in to his eyes, a deep blue like one of the colors on her dark paintings, all too familiar.

She had to have wanted this, possibly even planned it to turn out this way. That was A.J's thoughts when he finally said bluntly. "Give me the Polaroid Meesha"

She smiled at his aggressiveness and her grip on the picture only tightened as if to challenge his advance. "If I don't give it to you A.J what are you going to do to me, you going to hurt me, kill me…just for a picture?"

A.J's brows eased as he looked at her, almost shocked that she asked him a question like that, though she couldn't be blamed for wondering since he had damn near pushed her against the wall out of nowhere and currently had her pinned there.

A.J's two crew members came to mind again as did the two options that would solve the problem at hand. His eyes looked Meesha up and down for a moment before He quickly engaged the woman in a kiss.

Meesha's eyes went wide before she realized that A.J had released her and was now tonguing her in a way that would make a stripper blush.

His hands started to play curious George running over her breasts that were hidden beneath the clothing and bra she had been wearing, all the way to her tiny stomach and firm backside. Once his lips hit her neck she let out a loud moan that only brought him tension in a certain place. Her hands seemed to find their way to his pants just after an aggressive hand knocked off his hat causing it to fall on some area of the floor unknown to them both. Running her fingers through his hair wildly she made him leave her neckline and face her lips again.

In no time A.J was down to his undershirt that allowed most of his tattoo's to be visible and his jeans that were partially undone. Meesha was now in her bra and panties.

She was in no way a prude, she couldn't be with the way she allowed her hands to grope his boys. Of course A.J had no real complaints, and in his own minor groans egged her on to continue. It was only preparing him for what he had in store for her once he got serious and all their clothes were disbanded.

The kissing was much more hungry and animalistic then it had been passionate, letting A.J know that the biting lip thing was just a way to suppress just how much she had wanted him. It was the built up desire, what she was probably embarrassed to admit to him out loud. On the contrary he was just speculating what could or might not have been the truth. But In his mind he chose to believe in his theory, just based on how her body was reacting to the way he was touching her through the black fabric gave evidence to that.

He suddenly broke the tongue battle the two were having with one another.

"Where's your room at?" His breathing was heavy as she ran a hand threw her hair removing it from her face.

With her breathing staggered as well she answered as clearly as possible "Around the corner…"

A.J nodded before attacking her lips again. As he picked her up she wrapped her legs around his waist and they proceeded, knocking a few things over along the way to her bedroom.

Damn Rahway. His age had seemed to temper him with more experience then A.J was aware, because unmistakably he had been right. The Ivy League grad hadn't planned on taking the advice from his older crew member, but now he was in the heat of the moment and the brain in the top of his head wasn't working as sufficiently as the one on the bottom.

It really had been the only way out of all the shit, after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** "_It was never meant to be happily ever after_"

It was around 10:15 when Meesha awoke from her slumber to find her bed half empty. It was also right around the time A.J was pulling up to Gordon's driveway, freshly dressed after a shower, a quick breakfast to fuel his early morning hunger pains, and his most confident grin yet.

In his hand he held the photo that had caused him so many problems, proof to his fellow crew members of a mission that could be deemed as a success. John greeted him with a smile and A.J knew just how to answer him with a question that hadn't been yet asked, all A.J ever said was "_Aye Rahway, we are even_" as he tossed the photo into the flames that was going in the nearby fire place.

A.J was sure by now Meesha's woman intuition had kicked into over drive and the reality had set in that sparked a migraine from her being foolish enough to believe a total stranger. Waking up naked in bed alone always seemed to do that to a woman who was probably expecting more after a night of hot passionate sex from a rather attractive male. By this time he was certain that she had tried countless times to call him, not because he had left without so much as a goodbye, and not because the photo had been swiped, after all she really should have expected that much, the kicker to what would summon an anger in her was that she was the one who had been duped, the sketch with no name had seem to vanish, somehow, though he would never really be sure, this was only of course an assumption since before arriving at Gordon's he got his number changed.

In mid afternoon the snow had started to fall in a soft flow of dancing snowflakes, A.J removed the sketch from his pocket to look over the image on the paper once more. Throwing a quick glance to his right arm he proceeded through the doors of the tattoo shop.

It didn't matter that all the things he told her just so happen to be a clever cover up to get out of a situation that should have never even happened. Her ego would be dented, in realizing that this probably wasn't the first time she let her guard down and got taken for some sort of ride, literally.

A.J even predicted that what he had done would permanently scare her, if she allowed it to break down her self esteem. Even with the bits of truth, his Princeton experience and his hobby turned career, the lies over came the urge to pick out what had been fact and fiction so she would more than likely question herself, and dispose of it in its entirety. She would get over it eventually.

Clearly she hadn't learned her lesson of leaving her window opened either, somewhere deep down he figured she wouldn't, probably hoping he'd climb through it again. But by the time she'd return to her little loft two days after their hot night together, A.J would be on a plane heading to L.A, because fairytales don't ever really come true, and if in some small faith they did, happy endings never lasted forever anyway. He would never mock her hopeless romantic nature, but it was true that those type of hearts always received daggers.

She would be glad to know that in the envelope left by the window seal held her sketch inside, and the writing on the far right bottom corner above her own name which was chicken scratch of a signature that only guys like Mr. Ivy league could read, was finally, a name for her drawing to be called, written in by none other than that guy with a quiet mystery hanging over his future.

He was sure there were hundreds of emotions swimming within her, and perhaps he ignited the inspiration for more paintings and sketches like the dark master piece with all its blues.

They both got something out of it, even though she probably wouldn't admit it.

Ghost came by, as he had been making his way to his seat on the plane, his eyes catching sight of the fresh tattoo on his crew members arm.

"Damn that's tight A.J, what's that say?" He asked looking over the words that were foreign to his eyes written somewhere on the veil of the Virgin Mary's dress.

That may have been the only thing the two did agree on, fine taste in art.

"It's Latin man. It means all sins forgiven…"He gave a grin turning his focus to the window.

If anything, he was sure that the small note attached would bring a smile to her face.

_From now on, keep your window closed. _

_A.J_

THE END.

* * *

_**Hey, thank you to all who took the time out to read it my little short story about AJ's tattoo, the constructive criticism was great to hear I'm always up for improving in any way possible, it was valued. I enjoyed writing this and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it, until next time.**_


End file.
